Delta Team
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Another SSB, Capcom and Namco crossover I created. The summary is inside. Read & Review. OC requests are always open.
1. Chapter 1

**Delta Team**

**Summary****: When times seem to get rough for the heroes of Thermondo City, Yoshi and Sonic decide to start a new team of heroes consisting of some of their fellow Smashers, as well as some Capcom and Namco characters. Together they call themselves the Delta Team. As they progress, they encounter various threats, dangerous villains, and they recruit some new members. Standing as a team, they vow to stop all evil that comes their way.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong to Nintendo. Characters from Capcom and Namco are owned by their respective companies.**

**Copyright is forbidden**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Team Formation**

"Come on Sonic, we gotta hurry. My Super Sense is telling me there's danger going on in Thermondo City, and it's serious business." said Yoshi as he and Sonic went speeding through the main city itself.

"You could have use your jewel powers to teleport us to the scene rather than us running all the way from Smash City." said Sonic.

"You're the world's fastest hedgehog, I've seen you go running for 24 hours a day without getting tired."

"You have a valid point."

As they continued their way to the situation, they were soon forced to jump out the way of a car that was suddenly tossed at them, meaning they were getting closer.

Right as they reached the location, they soon came upon the site of two monstrous creatures. One of them was a pale gray colored, muscular ogre with a mane of white hair while the other one was a light brown cyclops with a large, curved, rhino-like horn on its head and one eye in the middle of it's face.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting to see an ogre and a cyclops attacking the city. This is different." said Yoshi.

"Tell me about it" said Sonic.

The two heroes moved out the way of an oncoming punch from the ogre, followed by Yoshi striking him in the face with a kick, which did nothing but anger him as he swatted Yoshi through the window of a nearby music store. Sonic meanwhile got into an altercation with the cyclops, using his speed to outmaneuver him as he repeatedly tried to smash the hedgehog. At one point, Sonic jumped into the air and hit him in the head with a Homing Attack.

Yoshi recovered and rushed at the ogre, ramming into him, only to be grabbed and tossed into Sonic.

"I don't think we'll be able to beat these two big guys by ourselves, we may have to get some back up Sonic."

"Gee, now you tell me."

But just before the monsters could even attack them again, the ogre was suddenly hit by an Aura Sphere while the cyclops was struck by a blast of fire. Pretty soon, Lucario and Charizard arrived on the scene.

"It's a good thing we came just in time." said Charizard.

"We're glad that you did."

"Wait, I've seen these two before. Their names are Nerrkod and Nimkar. Nerrkod is the ogre and Nimkar is the cyclops." said Lucario.

The four heroes engaged the two monsters in a vicious fight. Nerrkod swung his fist at Lucario, who jumped over his attack, countering with a Force Palm to the face. Nimkar charged towards Charizard, attempting to impale him on his horn. Charizard flew out of the way, slamming his tail on his head. But Nimkar smacked him out of the sky, knocking him onto a nearby car.

"So much for that move."

But right as Nimkar attempted to attack him again, he was punched in the jaw by Yoshi, only to retaliate by grabbing hold of him and attempting to crush him. However, Yoshi used his super strength to break loose and blast him in the chest with a jewel beam, making him stumble back a few feet.

Enraged, Nimkar grabs Yoshi again and manages to toss him away in the sky. But he soon came to a stop, noticing that he was caught by none other than Morrigan.

"You know, we should meet like this more often." said Morrigan.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, now put me down please, this is just awkward."

Meanwhile, Nerrkod had Lucario pinned down on the ground. Right as he was about to smash him, someone jumped onto his back and placed their hands over his eyes, concealing his vision. It soon turned out to be Felicia.

"Guess who, hehehehe." giggled Felicia.

Nerrkod flailed around aimlessly, trying with all his might to get Felicia off of him. Eventually he managed to grab her and toss her off his back, where she slammed into Sonic, landing on top of him.

"Okay, this is embarrassing." said Sonic while blushing.

"Sorry about that." said Felicia as she got off of him.

"Let's just forget that ever happened and take down these monsters."

Lucario tried firing an Aura Sphere at Nerrkod, who knocked it aside and charged at him. The Pokemon used his ExtremeSpeed to dodge his charge. Nerrkod changed direction and charged again,only to be suddenly tripped by Morrigan, causing to him fall over.

"Oops, clumsy me." said Morrigan.

Rising to his feet, an angry Nerrkod rushed at her, swinging his fist forward, only for the succubus to avoid the attack by flying in the air.

"Nah nah nah, you can't hit me." taunted Morrigan.

Nimkar went rushing towards Felicia, attempting to attack her. Felicia was just about to move away, but Sonic came to her aid, slamming into Nimkar with a Homing Attack, which possessed enough force to knock him over.

"Back off buster, that's no way to treat a beautiful woman." said Sonic.

"Thank you Sonic." said Felicia.

"Don't mention it."

From that point, the heroes continued to fight Nerrkod and Nimkar, being assisted by the timely intervention of Zero, Valkyrie and Taki. The heroes all fought valiantly, despite being somewhat outmatched by the two monsters. Eventually, Yoshi was able to knock out Nerrkod with a jewel blast to the face, thus leaving Nimkar to fight for himself.

"Hey Felicia, Yoshi, you guys up for that fusion we've been working on." suggested Sonic.

"Sure." said Yoshi.

"Okay." agreed Felicia.

Sonic jumps into the air and goes into a midair spin. Yoshi then encases him in a jewel barrier, charging him with energy. Felicia took a running start, gaining enough momentum to jump up in the air behind Sonic, whom was still spinning, now fully charged with jewel energy. She kicked Sonic like a soccer ball, sending him racing down in a ball of energy, where he slammed straight into Nimkar with brute force, knocking him out cold.

"That's a little something we'd like to call the Mega Comet." said Yoshi.

"I never thought we'd actually get to use it." said Felicia.

"Well, at least these two guys are out for the count." said Sonic.

"Since we're done here, we might as well go our separate ways." said Taki.

At that moment, Yoshi and Sonic got an idea.

"Hey wait a minute everybody. Instead of going our separate ways,why don't we just work together full time." said Sonic.

"You mean like working as a team?" asked Charizard.

"Yeah, it would make things more easier for us." said Yoshi.

"I like it." said Morrigan.

"Me too." said Felicia.

"I'm up for it." said Valkyrie.

"I don't know, this seems rather complicated." said Zero.

"I agree." said Taki.

"I have my doubts about it." said Lucario.

"Doubts, like what?" asked Yoshi.

"For one, you, Sonic, Charizard and I are already apart of a team."

"He's got a point, we can't just leave the Smash Brothers." said Charizard.

"You're missing the point. We don't have to leave Mario and the others to start a team. We can just divide our time between groups. It's easy."

"If that's the case, then count me in."

"I suppose it would be interesting." agreed Lucario.

"What about you Zero?" asked Sonic.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad to be apart of a team." said Zero.

"Well, I don't have anything else to do, so I'm in." said Taki.

"Okay then. It's settled, now that we're a team, we just need a name."

"The only names I can think of are Beta Force, Nova Squad and Delta Team." said Yoshi.

"Delta Team sounds better. It's got a good ring to it." said Felicia.

"So from this point on, we'll now be called the Delta Team." said Sonic.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" asked a female voice.

They all looked up in the sky to notice a human girl flying in midair. Her attire consisted of a red and white bodysuit which had an opening at the top,along with a pair of red gloves and a green cape.

"Glamor Girl, what are you doing here?" asked Yoshi.

"I was originally on my way here to stop a disaster in the city, but I can see you guys already did that. Anyways thanks to my super hearing, I also overheard you talking about a team you guys put together, and I was hoping to be apart of it."

"I don't know. I'm not so sure that you're a team player." said Sonic.

"Of course I am. Sure I may work on my own, but I'm more than willing to serve with a team, if you'll agree to let me join."

"Well, since you said that you were willing to work with a team, you can join us. Besides we could use someone who has super hearing."

"Don't worry, you can count on me and my super powers to do the job."

"Wait a minute. Since we're a team now, shouldn't we need a base of operations?" asked Valkyrie.

"She's right." said Zero.

"Not to worry my friends, I know just the place." said Glamor Girl as she pressed a button on a smalled, wrist-mounted device, which cause a blue portal to appear.

"Follow me team."

With that, the heroes all went through the portal, which disappeared soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

The heroes all exited out of the portal, appearing in what looked like the inside of some sort of high tech base.

"Where are we?" asked Valkyrie.

"Everyone, we are inside of what is going to be our main base of operations. Welcome to the Sky Base." said Glamor Girl.

"Look at this place, it's so enormous." said Zero in astonishment.

"Excuse me Glamor Girl, but how did you acquire a place like this?" asked Yoshi.

"This scientists of Dimtro City built it for experimental purposes, but they decided that it would be of better use to heroes instead. I discovered it about four weeks ago. But I figured that since you guys just formed a team, why not use this place as a headquarters."

"Hmm, I see."

"Pardon me, but how high is this Sky Base?" asked a curious Felicia.

"10,000 feet in the air to be specific. We're high up above the city skyline,hidden in the sky. Not even a highly intelligent supervillain could find it, even if they have advanced technology. This place has all everything we need. From an assembly hall and conference room to a training room, dorm rooms, briefing station, etc."

"This place is a lot better than Smash Tower." said Sonic.

"So what do you think guys?"

"I like it, this place is perfect." said Charizard.

"Well, what should we do from here?" asked Morrigan.

"Our team is still in it's formative stage. So why don't we just try recruiting some more heroes, to make things more interesting." suggested Sonic.

"That might help, maybe we could convince some of our fellow smashers to join up with us." said Yoshi.

About a few hours later, the members of the newly formed Delta Team went around the city, trying to gain more members into their group. Yoshi, Sonic, Lucario and Charizard managed to convince some of their fellow smashers to join. Samus, Fox, Link, Snake, Zelda, Mewtwo and Marth all instantly agreed. Mario and the other Smashers were all highly supportive of their decision.

Felicia, Morrigan and Zero had each managed to gain Chun-Li, Mega Man Volnutt, Roll Exe, Dante,Cammy and Proto Man as members.

Valkyrie and Taki in the meantime recruited Klonoa, Sophitia and Talim.

Afterwards, they all returned back to the Sky Base to talk about further matters. They were currently gathered within the conference room, sitting around a large square shaped table with plenty of chairs for them to sit in. Sonic and Yoshi were both seated at the end of the tables in much larger chairs.

"So guys, how does it feel to be apart of a team?" asked Sonic.

"It feels pretty good. I never thought that I'd get to be apart of a team." said Klonoa.

"Look, I don't mind being a team player, but I'm just curious. How come you two have larger chairs than everyone else's?" asked Dante.

"Because we're the leaders, that's how it works you know."

"I guess I miss the memo. I don't recall hearing that you guys were the bosses around here."

"Come on Dante, show some respect. They're the ones who started the team." said Fox.

"I suppose I can deal with that."

"You know something guys, I think I'm really gonna like it here." said Chun-Li.

"With all that aside, when do we get to go on some missions?" asked Mega Man Volnutt.

"Calm down Volnutt, we know you're excited. But you'll get your chance." said Sonic.

"Wait a minute, my Super Sense is going off. Something's going on." said Yoshi.

"Looks like our first mission is up."

Pretty soon, a large screen came down from the ceiling and came online. It showed Mario on the screen.

"Mario, what's going on?" asked Sonic.

"I just found out that something is wrong with Jon Talbain. He's rampaging through Dimtro City for some reason. Me and the other smashers couldn't stop him. You guys have to do something and quick." said Mario.

"No problem, we'll get on it."

Afterwards, the screen went blank.

"This is horrible. How could Jon do such a thing, it's unlike him." said Felicia with disbelief.

"I'm not sure, but we better find out." said Yoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Three minutes later...<strong>

Yoshi, Sonic, Felicia, Klonoa,Lucario, Valkyrie and Morrigan all arrived in Dimtro City after exiting the portal. They all noticed that most of the city was badly damaged.

"I don't understand. Jon is my friend, he would never attack innocent people." said Felicia.

"Wait, I can sense his aura signal, he's somewhere in this part of the city." said Lucario.

Suddenly, Sonic heard a growling sound coming from a dark alley. Without warning, Jon Talbain jumped out the alley and grabbed Sonic, throwing him through the window of a nearby store. He soon turned his attention towards the other heroes and began attacking them without hesitation.

"Jon, it's me Felicia. I'm your friend, why are you doing this?" asked Felicia in an attempt to reason with him.

But her question went unanswered as he continued to attack her, only to soon be hit by a Homing Attack from Sonic, who struck him in the side.

"Now didn't your mother ever tell you that it's not polite to use violence towards women?" Sonic quipped.

The werewolf simply roared with anger resumed his attack. Lucario tried to hit him with a punch, but Jon swatted him into Klonoa. Valkyrie blocked his attacks with her shield while Yoshi nailed him with a tail whip to the face. However, Jon grabbed his tail and tossed him against a wall.

"Man, he sure is formidable. But what could be making him act like this?" wondered Yoshi.

After taking the time to examine his aura, Lucario soon reached a conclusion.

"I think I see the problem. His aura is dark purple." said Lucario.

"What did it indicate?"

"He's infected."

"With what?"

"A Dark Mite. It's parasitic creature that can infect anyone and make them go into an uncontrollable rage."

"That would explain the rampage and the fact that his eyes are purple. We're gonna have to get that parasite out of him."

Jon soon made a lunge for Morrigan, who knocked him away with a kick. He then picked up a nearby mailbox and tossed it at the heroes, but Yoshi punched it away and rammed into him. Jon kicked him away, and then turned around to punch Lucario in the gut before knocking him onto a car.

"Jon, you're my friend. I didn't want to do this, but I'm afraid I have no other choice." said Felicia as she rushed at Jon and struck him across the face with a powerful kick, following up with a brutal uppercut which knocked him out cold.

"I'm sorry Jon, but it had to be done."

"That was very tempting Felicia, I didn't think you could do it." said Klonoa.

"I had to do something, otherwise he would have killed us."

"But what puzzles me is why he was even doing all this to begin with." said Morrigan.

"Lucario said that he was infected with a parasitic organism called a Dark Mite. Any living being that it infects will be driven into an uncontrollable rage." said Yoshi.

Then suddenly, a small insect like organism phased itself out of Jon's body and scurried away without notice. However, Yoshi spotted it and shot it with a small jewel blast, killing it in seconds.

"What was that thing?"

"I'm guessing that was the Dark Mite. It's a good thing that it's gone now."

Pretty soon, Jon let out a groan as he regained conciousness.

"Oh god, what just happened?" asked Jon while rubbing his head.

"You were infected by a Dark Mite. It was causing you to go on a rampage." said Lucario.

"I wondered why I felt so strange earlier."

"Are you kidding, you almost tried to kill us." said Sonic.

"Well anyway, thank you for all your help, but I must be going now."

"You know Jon, we've been looking for some more members for our team, maybe you could join us."

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't feel like joining a team right now. Don't take this as a rejection, who knows, I just might change my mind sooner or later. Good luck, my friends.

With that, he then ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Later back at the Sky Base...<strong>

"Well, it may not have been considered a mission, but it still was nonetheless." said Yoshi as he walked down the hallway with Valkyrie and Klonoa.

"Too bad Jon didn't want to join us." said Klonoa.

"At least we were able to help, that's all that really matters." said Valkyrie.

"Even though Sonic and I just formed this team in only one day, it's not bad once you get used to it."

"You've got a point there Yoshi."

"I know that Klonoa."

"By the way, speaking of Sonic, where did he go?, I haven't seen him or Felicia since we got back."

"Good question, I haven't seen them either."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go rest in my dorm room. All that battling really tired me out." said Valkyrie as she headed off for her dorm room.

"I could use some rest too, later Yoshi." said Klonoa before walking off.

Yoshi was left deep in thought, wondering exactly what Sonic and Felicia could be up to.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to find out what they're doing."

Yoshi then continued walking down the hall.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Sonic and Felicia were inside the main deck, cuddled up together on a couch while gazing out the window.

"You know Felicia, I gotta say that I really don't feel right about keeping our relationship as a secret." said Sonic.

"I know that Sonic, but I just don't feel that now is the right time for us to reveal our relationship to the others. But don't worry, we'll tell them when we're ready." said Felicia while stroking his cheek.

"It sure is a nice view."

"Uh huh."

"And the best part is, we've got a place where we can be alone together anytime we want. And no one can disturb us."

"Kiss me."

"Way ahead of you."

Felicia then puckered her lips and leaned forward, embracing Sonic in a soft, passionate kiss. Sonic wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Unknown to them, Yoshi was currently watching from outside the room through a small opening in the door. Without saying a word, he walked away with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm, so that's what they were doing this whole time. I can't really blame Sonic though, Felicia looks like the perfect girl for him. At least there's a someone else who can keep him occupied for a change." said Yoshi to himself.

Suddenly, an alarm went off inside the base, which alerted Yoshi's attention.

"This is Yoshi to all Delta Team members. Report to the assembly room quickly, it's an emergency." said Yoshi into his comlink as he rushed down the hall.

Sometime later, The heroes were all gathered together within the assembly room. Fox was currently at the main screen, typing on the control panel, bringing it online. The moment they view the screen, they all looked on with shock as they gazed upon Ridley rampaging through Smash City, destroying everything in his path.

"I should have known that it was Ridley. That moron is always out causing trouble no matter what happens."

"We have to stop him before he kills some innocent civilians." said Lucario.

"Now this is what I call a real mission." said Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>Currently in Smash Tower...<strong>

Ridley fired his plasma beam at a group of five cars, blowing them up in a row. He the proceeded to slam his tail through the side of a small building, smashing it to pieces. He then ravaged his way through the city, causing as much as damage as possible. It seemed like nothing was going to stop him.

But before he could go any further, he was soon halted by a punch to the face from Yoshi, who stood in his way.

"Your rampage ends here Ridley." said Yoshi.

"Hahahahahaha, you think you can stop me yourself." Ridley retorted.

"I don't think so ugly." said Sonic, who had appeared along with Glamor Girl, Felicia, Samus,Charizard, Lucario, Cammy and Link.

"All of you against me. Ha, I can take you all at once."

"Bring it on big boy." said Glamor Girl.

Ridley fired out a large ball of plasma energy at the heroes, forcing them to scatter. Link rushed towards him leaped in the air. But Ridley smacked him into a wall before he could attack. Glamor Girl nailed him in the face with a punch, following up with another one and then a kick to the jaw. However, Ridley grabbed her and threw her into Yoshi. Samus tried firing a Super Missile, but the Space Pirate knocked it aside. Grabbing hold of her, he took to the skies and began scraping her along the wall of a building, causing damage to her Power Suit. Afterwards, he tossed her down to the ground.

Sonic leaped in the air and struck Ridley with a Homing Attack to the head, making him fall out of the sky and crash on the pavement. Felicia ran forward and attempted to attack Ridley, only to be knocked back.

As the battle went on, an old man wearing a black komono along with an asian hat was busy sitting at a nearby table, drinking some tea. But he suddenly catches sight of Felicia about to get stomped by Ridley.

Suddenly, with incredible speed and agility, he swooped in and grabbed Felicia just as Ridley brought his foot down, moving her out of harm's way. Cammy took a running start and hopped in the air, spinning her back around, followed by whipping her fist around at a 360 degree angle. She struck Ridley with her elbow, followed by her fist. Ridley swatted her away, where she was caught by Lucario, who, after putting her down, hit Ridley with an Aura Sphere while Yoshi struck him with a kick to the chest, followed with Charizard using his Flamethrower.

On the other, the man who saved Felicia had soon pulled out two kitana swords. He then lunged towards Ridley, preparing to make his move, but Ridley blasted him with his Plasma Beam. The attack had destroyed his clothing. As it turned out, he was not an old man at all, but actually a young teenage ninja.

He was wearing a black sleeveless bodysuit which had grey shinobi gauntlet gloves, grey shinobi greaves and a dark grey armored vest with a matching sash. He wore a mask that covered his entire face. Only his grey colored eyes and black hair were still showing.

"You ruined my disguise you monster." said the teen.

"_Who is this guy?"_ thought Yoshi.

He then charged forward at incredible speeds, using the power of the wind to enhance his speed. He was moving at such a fast pace that no one could see him. He made a beeline for Ridley, only to be knocked away.

"Even a fool like you is no match for me."

But right as he was about to do anything else, he suddenly got blasted with some green liquid, which stung him.

"Where did that stuff come from?" wondered Glamor Girl.

Looking over nearby, she saw that the blast had came from a kid who looked like he was 10 or 11 years old. He had ink black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a red jacket, black shirt, blue pants and green shoes.

He charged in and slammed into Ridley and then kicked him in the jaw. He then began shooting out blasts of thinner and ink from two gun constructs he created. But however, it still wasn't enough to bring down Ridley, who knocked him away.

"Is that all you've got. You fools underestimated me, now I shall destroy you all." said Ridley.

"We're ready for you." said Samus.

But when Ridley attempted to attack them again, he felt someone restraining him by the tail. He looked back to see what looked like a 21 year old man wearing a blank white shirt, blue jeans, brown belt, and black shoes.

"Let me go you stupid pest." demanded Ridley as he struggled to get loose, but to no avail.

"I'll let you go, after I do this." said the man as he wrestled Ridley to the ground. Just as Ridley tried to retaliate, he was soon knocked out by a red energy blast which seemed similar to Yoshi's.

"Did he just use the same powers as me?" asked a surprised Yoshi.

"Heck, he might be a human clone of yours Yoshi." Sonic joked.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."

"Okay, I'm a little confused. Who are these guys?" asked Charizard.

"My name is Ninja Joe." said the ninja.

"My name is Max." said the boy.

"And who are you by chance?" asked Link.

"My name is Nexis." said the man.

Soon, he was approached by Glamor Girl.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nexis, I'm Glamor Girl." she greeted.

But Nexis didn't say a word in response. Apparently, he seemed to react with shyness towards her.

"Well, it would appear that he's really shy around girls." commented Lucario.

"I was more than happy to help you take down that monster. But I have to be going now."

Pretty soon, he took off running with incredible speed, which surprised the others.

"I'm gonna go follow him and see where he's going, maybe I could get him to join us." said Sonic as he went dashing off after Nexis.

Two minutes later, Sonic had followed Nexis to his intended location, which turned out to be the hospital. Going inside, he went down the hallway looking for Nexis. He soon found him in a room, standing next to a hospital bed looking down at a young woman who was laying in bed.

"Hey Nexis." greeted Sonic.

"You followed me, but why?" asked Nexis.

"You ran off before I could even talk to you. I was just wondering how you did all that stuff back there."

"I have the ability to tap into the powers of others for a limited time. As long as I'm close enough, I can use anyone's powers, including yours."

"Nice. Anyways, I also wanted to ask if you would like to join Delta Team. We've been wanting some new members, and after the stunt you pulled out there, I think you'd make a great member."

"Hmm, I don't know. Will it keep my sister safe from harm?, she's been in here for at least 4 weeks."

"Not to worry bud, your sister will be safe as long as you stick with us."

"Then in that case, my answer is yes. I would be honored to join your team."

"Alright then, follow me."

As Nexis followed Sonic out of the room, he took one last look at his sister.

"Get well soon." he said before leaving.

After they left the hospital, they soon met back up with the others and headed through a portal to the Sky Base. The moment they got back, they wasted no time in introducing Nexis, Max and Ninja Joe to the other team members and showing them around.

"So these are the new guys huh?" asked Dante.

"Don't go giving them a hard time Dante. They're new here, so just try and make them feel welcome." said Link.

"Sure, whatever." he replied as he walked away.

"Don't let Dante's sarcasm fool you. He's friendly once you get to know him. Just don't get on his bad side." said Cammy.

"We'll try not to." said Max.

"Hey Samus, would you mind showing them to their dorm rooms?" asked Yoshi.

"Sure." replied Samus as she led the three heroes down the hallway.

"You know, Nexis looks really cute." commented Glamor Girl with interest.

"Slow down there, Nexis is taking time to get use to all this. He doesn't need you swooning over him."

"I just said that he's cute."

"Look, I know you've got a crush on Nexis, but you don't need to flirt with him right away. You saw how shy he was before, if you hit on him now, you'll just make him more nervous."

"I may be flirtatious, but I'll at least try to get to know him better."

"Good. And besides, the last thing we need is a second Morrigan."

"Hey, I resent that." said Morrigan.

"I'm just stating the obvious."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the first chapter of my newest story.<strong>

**It takes place in the same continuity as Three World Civil War, but the two stories aren't connected to each other.**

**I'd like to give credit to Storyteller222 for allowing me to use his OCs.**

**I've got one more OC that'll join the team.**

**Plus, I also take requests for some more OCs. Heroes or villains, your choice.**

**I'll be including some of my OC viliains, along with some Capcom and Namco villains in this story, as well as others.**

**Later folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Operation: **

**Corporate Sabotage**

**Part 1**

"You guys aren't gonna take me down that easily." said Hyperfire as he unleashed a blast of fire at Yoshi, who moved out the way.

"Don't make us laugh, you know we can't let you run around without a chaperone." replied Yoshi.

Hyperfire shot a fireball at Lucario, who countered with an Aura Sphere, which cancelled out the attack. Sonic rushed at him from the side and kicked him in the ribs, jumping backwards to avoid a fireblast. Charizard dodged a fireball and countered with a tail whip to face, followed by Yoshi punching him in the face.

"Just give it up Hyperfire, you can't win." said Sonic.

"I'll show you."

Charging up his body, Hyperfire's flames began to grow larger and more hotter. He then let loose with two powerful fireballs at Lucario, who ducked underneath the fireballs, letting them hit a nearby semi truck, which exploded on contact.

"Whoa, that was unexpected." said Yoshi.

"You should know by now that I can generate heat up to 300 degrees or more. The hotter I become, the more dangerous my attacks will be."

"I see, well too bad that it's gonna be lights out for you."

"You're bluffing."

"I don't think so."

Rushing over to a nearby fire hydrant, Yoshi twisted off the front of it and released a stream of water which completely extinguished Hyperfire's flames entirely. Pretty soon, the police had shown up to take him away in handcuffs.

"You'll pay for this, I swear you will. I'll get out soon, just wait and see."

"Oh stop your whining you big baby. Even Eggman didn't complain that much." said Sonic.

"Well, at least we stopped him, that's what counts." said Charizard.

But right as they were about to leave, suddenly, Yoshi's Super Sense went off, alerting him to danger.

"Wait a minute, something's wrong."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure. But I think we're about to find out."

Before long, Lucario was suddenly struck from behind by a unknown being, which knocked him into a street light. The others turned around to face his attacker. He had pale white skin, wild and native grey hair, red eyes and his body was coated with a titanium/aluminum alloy armor. He was standing in a feral, animal-like position.

"Who are you?" asked Sonic.

"I must destroy my targets, as commanded by my master." said the being.

"Whoever this guy is, he just earned a serious beating." said Yoshi.

With that, Yoshi charged first and attempted to hit him with a midair kick, only to knocked back with brute force by a punch. Charizard flew at him and unleashed his Flamethrower, but the man jumped out the way and kicked Charizard in the face, following up with a punch to the stomach. He then threw him towards Sonic, who dashed out of the way and went in for a Homing Attack, but was kicked away viciously, where he slammed into some nearby trash cans. Lucario had recovered and tried to use an Aura Sphere, but was disrupted when he was hit in the side by a kick.

Yoshi once again charged forward and tried to punch him, only to miss and get punched in the chin. Sonic went in for another Homing Attack, but ended up being tossed into Yoshi, who in turn slammed into Lucario. Charizard rushed in for a tailwhip, only to be caught and thrown onto a nearby car.

"Man, he sure is powerful."

Without saying a word, instead he escaped.

"He sure took off in a hurry." said Sonic.

"What I'm wondering is where he came from, or who he's working for." said Yoshi.

"Well we don't have time to go after him, let's get back to Sky Base."

Yoshi pressed a button on his comlink, which created a portal. The heroes all entered the portal just before it closed afterwards. However, a mysterious figure had watched everything from within a dark alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on back at the Sky Base...<strong>

"That was humiliating." said Sonic while he, Yoshi, Charizard and Lucario were currently recovering in the lounge room from their battle earlier.

"We managed to apprehend one villain, but then soon another one shows up and beats us. And we never even saw it coming." said Yoshi.

"Let's just stop talking about it and think of a way we can find him. Maybe we could also find out if he's working for anyone." said Charizard.

About four minutes later, the team was gathered in the conference room after being called by Fox and Chun-Li for an important discussion.

"Now then, you're all probably wondering why we called you in here." said Fox.

"Gee, you think. I mean it's not like we had anything better to do than sit around doing nothing while there's bunch of action going on in the city." said Dante with sarcasm.

"Quit your complaining Dante. They said it was important, so the least you could do is be quiet and just listen to what they have to say." said Sonic.

"Heh,like I have a choice."

"Anyway, during our daily patrol through the city, Fox and I had discovered something that doesn't normally occur every now and then. But still, it was rather surprising, and we've got the media to show for it." said Chun-Li as she pulled out a small handheld video camera from her pocket.

"Hmm, good thinking." said Link.

Handing the camera to Fox, he took it over to the monitor and hooked the camera up to it. Once it was in place, he grabbed a small remote and pressed the power button, which showed the video. It depicted two mysterious looking people standing outside a pawn shop next an alley. One of them was wearing a red hooded cloak while the other person was wearing a grey one.

"_Here is the suitcase as requested. Everything you need is in there." said the red cloaked man as he handed a pitch black suitcase over to his grey counterpart._

_"Excellent. No one will ever know of our plan." replied the grey cloaked man._

"Now then Fox, rewind just a few seconds back, press pause and then zoom in on the suitcase."

"No problem Chun-Li."

Doing as he was told, Fox pressed the rewind button, which reset the tape to only a few seconds. He then pressed the pause button, following by pressing the zoom-in button in order to get a closer view of the suitcase.

"Just take a closer look and you'll see what I'm talking about."

The others all took a closer look at the footage, noticing what looked like a winged skull logo.

"Shadaloo." Yoshi blurted out.

"Who?" asked Sonic.

"Shadaloo. It's a criminal organization run by an evil dictator known as M. Bison. This organization is most known for conducting illegal dealings across the world. I happen to know that Chun-Li and Cammy both have a long history with Shadaloo since they've dealt with it in the past."

"How do you know so much about Shadaloo?" asked Link.

"Because two months ago, Chun-Li and Cammy asked me to accompany them on a Shadaloo investigation, and I did. It was during that time I was able to gain some information on Bison. I even met him face to face, and it was an encounter I'd never forget."

"But this makes no sense, what other organization would conspire with Shadaloo?" wondered Cammy.

"Personally I don't really know. But whoever Bison is working with must have a reason for doing so." said Chun-Li.

"Yeah, that much we know. But the question is-" Yoshi trailed

"Is what?" asked Taki.

"What could he be up to with this mysterious partnership?"

"That question leaves a lot to be desired."

"Very wise. But still, we've got a another problem that needs to be solved." said Sonic.

"What is it?" asked Zero.

"Earlier today after Yoshi, Lucario, Charizard and I had took down Hyperfire, we got attacked by some mysterious new villain. He was incredibly powerful, and agile too."

"Who was it?" asked Klonoa.

"I'm not sure about that. All I can remember is he said something about destroying us, as commanded by his master. It obviously means that he's working for someone."

"But who?"

"That's what we're gonna find out. But in the meantime, we've got to find out what Bison is planning and who it is that he's working with. Once we do, we'll put a stop to it by all means."

"Sounds like a mission is on the way." said Morrigan with interest.

"Everyone, it's time for our very first official mission. It's something I like to call Operation: Corporate Sabotage. " said Yoshi.

"Now you're speaking my language." said Dante.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at a high tech fortress outside the city...<strong>

"Excuse me, Master Cybergon. I have something important to tell you." said a humanoid robot that entered what looked like some kind of control room.

"Whatever it is, it had better be good." said Cybergon who had his back turned to him.

"You know about all the heroes around Thermondo City, right?"

"Why should I be concerned about this?"

"Well, as it turns out, some of them have banded together to form a new team of heroes."

At this point, Cybergon turned around to glare straight at the robot standing before him.

"Do you take me for some kind of fool, Scrap?"

"Uh, n-no sir. I would never ever do that."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart for wasting my time with such foolish drabble?"

"B-b-b-but sir, I thought it would be wise to know about who you'd be up against. This new team, they call themselves Delta Team."

"Why should I care?"

"Because, Yoshi and some of the other Smash Brothers are apart of this team." blurted out Scrap.

After hearing those words, Cybergon pulled back.

"What was did you just say?"

"I said that Yoshi and a few other Smash Brothers are members of this team."

"Hmm, I see. And who are the other members?"

"I'm not quite sure. But they are closely affiliated with the Smashers."

"Interesting. Well then, I just may have to look into this matter."

With that, Cybergon then made his way out of the room and down the hall.

"Sir, where are you going?" asked Scrap.

"I have some important business to take care of."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Chapter 2.<strong>

**Sorry if it's a little short, but I just wanted to save the real action for the next chapter.**

**But now everything has come down to this:**

**What is M. Bison planning?**

**Who is he working with?**

**What could Cybergon be up to?**

**Who was the mysterious being in the dark alley?**

**Who is the new villain and who is he working for?**

**How will this all turn out in the end?**

**Tune in next time for the upcoming chapter.**

**OPERATION: CORPORATE SABOTAGE PART 2**

**Later folks.**


End file.
